


The Border of an Opportunity

by voidix



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, I tried my best, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/pseuds/voidix
Summary: Emily wants to confess her love to Jayden and Mike is helping her





	The Border of an Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catandmouse10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/gifts).



> Heyyy I hope you like this I tried my best

Today was the day she was going to do it. Today was the day she was going to ask Jayden out. Emily has been procrastinating about doing this, She was so nervous. What would he say? How would he react? The team leader is usually very reserved but regardless she managed to fall for him because of the rare times he opened up. And she fell hard.   
He was sitting alone on a bench outside. It looked like he was done training for the day but with him you never know. It was the perfect chance. She had to act now. But she couldn`t move. Her brain gave the order but her feet will not budge. ”Emily?” A voice brought her back to reality. It was Jayden. He had noticed her. “Everything alright?” Oh no for how long had he noticed her just standing there? “Eh I…” “WE HAVE TO GO NIGHLOCKS IN THE CITY” she heard Mike yelling while he morphed . Emily never knew she could be thankful for a Nighlock attack.  
The next day after training she was caught off guard when Mike asked to talk to her.   
“So, Emily you and Jayden huh?”   
“Eh well I”  
“Yeah that`s what I thought”  
Mike and Emily had always been close she knew she could trust him with everything and maybe even ask for advice. Even if he wasn`t always serious he could be a great help if he wanted to.  
“I just don`t know how to ask him out”  
“Oh Emily we`ve all been there”  
“So tell me, how did YOU ask Kevin out?”  
“Me? Oh it`s a long story”  
“Oh come on”  
“Okay fine”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
It was half a year after the Samurai mission had started. Mike had been trying to get Kevin`s attention in many different ways. Most of them horribly backfired. He knew he had to get serious training to impress the blue samurai ranger.  
After a week of intense training Kevin had finally noticed that something was different. Although he was weird Mike`s new style intrigued him. If he kept up he could surpass even him. “Wanna spar?” This took him off guard. “Yeah sure” he answered, the confidence in his voice showing. He didn`t know why but he was getting slightly nervous. It was silly tho, was it? The fight was intense. Both opponents were almost matched. Almost. In the end Kevin was triumphant. “Well done Mike I..” he couldn`t finish his sentence before Mike angrily walked off, What was happening to him?  
Mike couldn`t believe it after all his training, he had failed. After all the long hours of practice and sweat he had embarrassed himself like this. There was only one thing left. He had to train even more, work even harder. Mike refused to let such an embarrassing situation happen again. It just couldn`t. In the next days and weeks Mike trained harder than ever. Even Mentor Ji told him to go rest. Then the faithful day came. The day Mike`s life changed, for the better.  
On this day he stayed up later than the other rangers to practice a new symbol. It was more complicated than the rest so it needed maximum concentration.   
“Hey Mike”  
A small sound in the background. Enough to let him make a wrong stroke and a tornado of leaves to fly in his face. He turned around to complain dramatically about the distraction just to find the source of the sound. It was none other than Kevin, the ranger he had tried so hard to impress.   
“Hey Kev, how is it going?” It sounded more nervous than intended. He took a leaf out of his hair and looked at the blue ranger.   
“Sit down”  
Oh no! This can`t be good. Mike knew that he had screwed up but was it really that bad. Was he really that terrible?  
“Look I can ex—“  
“I`ve been noticing that..”  
“No you go first”  
“I`ve been noticing that you`ve been training way harder in the previous month and I just want to make sure it`s for the right reason”  
Mike had not expected that. He had expected being corrected even being made fun off for his lack of skills but genuine concern? No he totally didn`t see that one coming.  
“I just really want to get better like you…….eh rangers”  
“Yes but if you overwork yourself nobody would gain anything”  
“Spar with me”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me correctly, Spar with me Kevin”  
“No”  
“Why not”  
“This isn`t right”  
“just because I`m not as good as you or as strong as you or—“  
“I´M JUST CONCERNED FOR YOUR WELL BEING MIKE”  
What? WHAT did he just hear that correctly? He could feel his cheeks turning a bright red. His head felt really hot and he was clueless to what to do now”  
“I DID IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU HAPPY NOW?”  
Everything was silent after that. The two rangers stared at each other. And then the silence was finally broken.  
“I like you too”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Emily had been listening intensely with a smile. After Mike finished the story with a laugh and added  
“We`ve been dating ever since. So remember no matter how embarrassing you it might become you still have a chance regardless”  
In this exact moment the door opened and none other than Jayden comes in. With a smirk Mike said  
“Oh I just remembered I wanted to practice a certain symbol” and left them alone. Now was her chance and Emily wasn`t going to let this one pass.   
“Jayden I wanted to talk to you about something”  
“Sure, what`s the matter”  
“Since I got here all off you have been very supportive off me. Because of you I’ve always felt welcome here. Mia, Antonio,Kevin and Mike have been great friends but you…  
…you`ve become much more than that to me. I really like you and I wish we could be… well more than friends”  
Her cheeks were bright red for sure. She didn`t realize that Jayden was coming closer until he pulled her into a long heartfelt kiss.


End file.
